Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Next Gen.)
is the fourth Next Generation season and focuses on the children of the previous generation's Pretty Cure. It is produced by Toei Animation and written and directed by Kinaru Senja, however, some of the characters are owned by others. Story :See: [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Next Gen.) episodes|'Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Next Gen.) episodes']] Set many years after the main events of the first Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, a group of 5 teenage girls that are the daughters of previous Pretty Cure have been given the power to transform into the current generation of Pretty Cure. They also have the ability to also find the 55 pinkies and collect them and then find 5 magical charms. They must save the Palimer Kingdom and our world from destruction. Characters Pretty Cures * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami (Japanese) and Amanda Celine Geller (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Sakura Ayane (Japanese) and Erica Mendez (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). Mascots * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). * Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). He's a character by EverythingReviewer (dA). * / Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). Consternation Minor Characters * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Sanpei Yuko (Japanese) and Stephanie Sheh (dub). * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Takeuchi Junko (Japanese) and Cristina Valenzuela (dub). * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Ise Mariya (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (dub). * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Nagano Ai (Japanese) and Amanda Celine Geller (dub). * Info will come soon... She's voiced by Maeda Ai (Japanese) and Kate Higgins (dub). * Info will come soon... He's voiced by Kusao Takeshi (Japanese) and Jonny Yong Bosch (dub). * Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and Vic Mignogna (dub). Items * The Pinky Catches are used by the Pretty Cure to transform and catch the Pinkies. * The Dream Collet is a book that, once the 55 pinkies are collected and the Butterfly Charms are placed in it, will grant any wish. * The Symphony Set are a group of weapons that Pretty Cure use for upgraded attacks. * The Butterfly Charms are five small amulets that can be inserted into the Symphony Set and Dream Collet. If inserted into the Symphony Set, any of the Pretty Cure go into their Super form. Locations Trivia * This season is considered to be better than the last generation's respective season in regards to story and characterization. * The main cast from YPC5 and YPC5GG reprise their roles as their characters. * The last generation's cast of Pretty Cure shares the same English VAs as the Inner Senshi from Sailor Moon. ** Also by theme color. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Next Gen.) Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series